


Not That Special

by PsychoJJ



Series: Locker Room Ho [19]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Messi was invited to Ezequiel Lavezzi's garage to have some fun, but it wasn't as good as Leo hoped for.
Relationships: Ezequiel Lavezzi/Lionel Messi
Series: Locker Room Ho [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644781
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Not That Special

Being the go-to butthole sometimes puts me in awkward scenarios. Usually, when anyone fucks me, he gets in the spirit of "having sex with Lionel Messi of all people" and whether it's a lovely encounter or a rough gangbang, the man topping me always manages to make me feel special one way or another.

That wasn't the case with Ezequiel Lavezzi though. He called me once upon a vacation in Rosario and asked ever so casually "you like cocks, right?" and I was a bit surprised but I admitted "as a matter of fact, yes" and he didn't bother to be polite as he concluded "good, my girl is out of town and I'm stuck fixing my car in my garage and I can use some asses right now."

We have never been together before. He just heard from Kun and some others that I'm good in bed. So, I just tried to act as normal as possible and said "o-kay..?" and he was like "I'll send you the location of the garage. I'm already naked since this place got no air conditioning. If you're interested, come and ride my cock!"

He ended the fucking call! He was acting like a boss when we never got involved before. I don't know what was wrong with me but I was horny and this careless way of treating me got me curious and kinda interested. So, I got in my car, and the next thing I know, I'm closing the garage door behind me and taking off my clothes.

I tried to get his attention and shouted "Ezequiel! I'm here!" and he was lying down with his head under the truck. He looked at me for a moment and said "so is my cock! Start doing your job, and I'll continue doing mine" and he got back to fixing that car.

I was like "sure… let's see how far he can take this uninterested act" as I started riding his cock. I spent around seven minutes. I tried every trick in the book to get him really aroused but nothing worked. I didn't even get his attention as he kept doing his mechanic things without even talking to me.

I tried going as fast as I can and the best I got was, his grip on my calves. It wasn't even in a caring way. He just wanted to stabilize his body to focus on his work! I never felt so invisible in my life, and just like I wasn't there, he made a phone call and started telling someone about the problem in his car, and when he ended the call. He stood up and I had to move my ass away from his cock.

He started wearing his clothes and said "I'll have to go buy some stuff for the car" and I was shocked by how insensitive he was but I asked "should I stay until you get back" wondering if I came in a bad time. He smiled and said "no, you can go.. I just heard a lot about your butt and wanted to know how it feels"

I asked "and that's it? You didn't even cum" and he smiled even more and said "I know… I'm fixing my car because I'll go on a road trip with my girl tomorrow, and I'm keeping all my babies for her if you don't mind" and I was like "sure … whatever" 

I started getting dressed as he opened the garage door and said "could you give me a ride to a nearby store. I'll buy a few pieces for my car." and as upset, as I was, I smiled and answered "of course" and we both got into my car.

When he got everything he wanted and got back to the garage, he took a moment to address the situation. I was in the driver seat and he was leaning on my car window as he said "I didn't mean to be rude or careless, and I don't mean to offend you but when it comes to your ass, I really can't get the hype"

I was speechless as he followed "I mean, it looks fine and you know how to make good maneuvers with it but that's all. Just as good as any cunt in Rosario. I know that Kun and others love the idea of fucking Lionel Messi but I was hoping that there's more than just the name"

I put on a fake smile and said "sorry to disappoint you" while he followed "I don't know but I didn't even have that much of high expectations for your hole yet I was not impressed… maybe Kun is so in love with you or maybe you were tighter and chubbier back then… I don't know.. I just hope you don't take it personally" and I interrupted with a lie "I don't"

He let out a breath of relief and said "good, gotta go back to work… take care in the road" and I closed my car window and started driving with tears in my eyes. I never felt —not that special— as I felt that day. I kept telling myself that I'm just another bitch who got surrounded by a bunch of people of low standards and would fuck anything they got, and that idea hurts so much.

The End.


End file.
